Extension cords are widely used in numerous commercial fields. Extension cords are also widely used in numerous residential environments. It is quite common to connect two or more power cords to run power from a power source to a power tool or any other device that operates on electricity. This connection must be maintained to be able to continue to operate the power tool or other device. The connection between mating ends of two power cords may become inadvertently or accidentally disconnected in a number of different ways to the dismay of the individual operating the power tool or other device running on electricity.
In an effort to prevent the inadvertent or accidental disconnection of mating ends of two power cords, a number of devices have been developed including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,431,606; 2,761,109; 3,781,761; 3,922,055; 4,184,732; 4,773,874; and, 5,514,004. However, prior devices have numerous disadvantages. For example, a number of prior devices cannot readily accommodate power cords where the mating ends vary in configuration, i.e., the device is specific to a particular configuration of the mating ends. Other devices are relatively complex and/or expensive. Yet, other devices are difficult to install or remove. Still other devices can become dislodge from the power cords thereby rendering the device ineffective. Therefore, there is a need for a device that prevents the disconnection of mating ends of two power cords that overcomes the aforementioned articulated disadvantages as well as other disadvantages not recited above.